vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Litchi Faye-Ling
Summary Litchi Faye Ling is a renowned doctor living in Orient Town, located in the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. She is a playable character in the BlazBlue series. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 6-B | At least Low 6-B, possibly 5-A Name: Litchi Faye-Ling Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Female Age: Likely at late 20s to early 30s Classification: Scientist, Nurse, Alchemist Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Central Fiction=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing her power), Ars Magus and Alchemy User, Clairvoyance (Can see future by blackouts), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Soul Manipulation (Has stated she can bring Roy's soul back from the Boundary), Statistics Amplification (Can draw power from the boundary), Fire Manipulation (Via All Green), Limited Transmutation (Can change the structure of her staff at will), Psychometry (Alchemists are capable of gathering information on their surroundings as shown in Xblaze), Telekinesis (Is capable of manipulating her staff without contact), Information Analysis (Can examine a person's physical and mental condition with contact), Air Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the Following: Paralysis Inducement (Could fight Hakumen without getting paralyzed), Transmutation (As a chosen, she's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use her powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) |-|Central Fiction=All previous abilities plus Time Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Memory Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Transmutation, Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (So corrupted by Boundary now that she resembles a cauldron at this point), possible Phenomena Intervention (Was stated by Arakune to being able to "intervene" on him) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Can hold her own against CT Arakune) | Small Country level+ (Was able to harm CP Bang) | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level (Could go toe to toe with CF Arakune and Kokonoe). Able to ignore conventional durability using power of the Cauldron. Speed: FTL (Can keep up with Arakune) | At least FTL (Could keep up with Bang) | At least FTL (Was shown to keep up with Kokonoe) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small Country Class+ | At least Small Country Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Large Town level+ | Small Country level+ | At least Small Country level+, possibly Large Planet level Stamina: Very High (Able to fight while her body, mind and soul is being affected by the boundary) Range: Tens of Meters with Mantenbō. Standard Equipment: *'Mantenbō:' A staff Litchi is carrying throughout her fights. It is a staff that can turn into humanoid form and Litchi can control it at will. She can launch it, spin it mid-air, use it as her footing, and more for surprise mix-ups. A pretty good weapon for both offensive and defensive purposes overall. Intelligence: Genius. She is the one who created Fluid Magic Element Theory, discovering it while not even Relius or Kokonoe thought it up before. Both of them praised her for this theory especially Relius who assigned her to be his secretary in Chronophantasma. Helped Relius on making Event Weapon Imitation. Has vast medical and scientific knowledge, to the point of being one of the smartest person within Sector Seven. She has knowledge on Alchemy as well, an advanced form of science that works on metaphysical elements like souls. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Myriad Heaven Pole:' Places the staff on the ground. If she launch the Mantenbō after this move, it will make it fly up into the air, then loop back to her. *'The Great Wheel:' Attacks the opponent by throwing the rod. It is trajectory can be altered in a flash. *'Crimson Peacock:' Litchi sends her stickman out spinning at he opponent, this hits the opponent into the air where they a finished off with a kick from both sides by Litchi and the stickman. *'Straight Through:' The pole wraps around and shields Litchi. Although it does not start right away, once it gets going she will guard point any and all hits. Can be combo'd by launching the rod to her opponent right after. *'Tsubame Gaeshi:' Launches the rod above Litchi for an anti-air attack. *'Three Dragons: White:' Moves forward while performing a low attack. *'Three Dragons: Green:' Rises up while attacking. Can be chain with the other Three Dragon techniques. *'Three Dragons: Red:' A charging overhead attack. Can be chain with the other Three Dragon techniques. *'Reach: Last Chance:' Litchi jumps to her rod to step on it. *'One Shot:' Attacks the opponent from top of rod. *'Reach: Robbing the Kong:' Jumps toward the rod and flings it towards the opponent. *'Reach: Kong to Kong:' Jumps toward the rod and uses it to spring towards the opponent. *'The Four Winds:' Launches the rod towards the opponent. It follows standard Mantenbō flying pattern, so depending on how it is placed it will act differently. *'Kote Gaeshi:' Moves rod forward or backward. *'Thirteen Orphans:' Transforms the rod and sends it after the opponent to pummel them. *'All Green:' Creates a flaming blast in front. *'All Terminals:' Litchi rushes forward with a ki-charged punch after a brief whirlwind of energy. After it connects, she pummels the opponent in a “ranbu-styled” combo composed of all sorts of kicks from her other attacks. *'Nine Gates of Heaven:' Litchi swiftly dashes forward and delivers her opponent one hundred kicks. Keys: Calamity Trigger/Continuum Shift | Chronophantasma | Central Fiction Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Doctors Category:Nurses Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:BlazBlue Category:Fire Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Poison Users Category:Madness Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Mind Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Void Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Soul Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works